


Life Isn't Simple

by OliversMuse, TheWayofLife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Felicity with Oliver on Lian Yu, Lian Yu, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayofLife/pseuds/TheWayofLife
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are CEO's of their companies Queen Consolidated and Smoak Technologies. They were recently married and they decided to take a honeymoon on the Queen's Gambit and things didn't go as planned and they ended up shipwrecked on Lian Yu.





	1. A New Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this story, Oliver was never shipwrecked on Lian Yu. He went to school and actually got his MBA and now he runs the company. Oliver is 25 years old and Felicity is 23 years they both run a multibillion-dollar company.

**Breaking News: "Smoak Tech, CEO Felicity Smoak and Queen Consolidated, CEO Oliver Queen are missing. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were recently married this weekend and were on honeymoon on the Queen's Gambit. We just received word that Oliver Queens boat was never reported in and hasn't been found. We estimate that the boat has been missing for weeks and has been believed to have sunk in The North China Sea...."**

 ~Arrow~

Moira and Thea's eyes were filled with tears as they watched the report on the Starling City News. They had grown to love Felicity and now not only were their family member was gone but also their blood was gone also. They went through enough when Robert died but now they lose a brother and son. They will later be presumed dead and after months of search. Donna was also watching the report from her hotel room in Starling when the report came in. She literally broke down in tears and cried on the floor as she thought about how she never see her only daughter again. Both families believed that their son, brother, sister-in-law (Queen), a daughter, a son-in-law (Smoak) was gone and won't be back anytime soon.

  **~ Queen's Gambit (1 hour before the shipwreck) ~**

As Oliver walked down the hallway coming back from the ship's deck all he could think about was how happy he is and that only thing that's making him happy is the love of his life Felicity Meghan Smoak-Queen. He's never thought that he'll ever find the type of love that you'll do anything for that person even kill for them.

Ever since his father died he promised himself that he will not show any emotion and that he let the darkness take over for a while and that made him the most ruthless CEO and that never smiled or even showed emotion. Not until he met Felicity Smoak the light to his darkness where he not only fell in love with her but he also felt free to be happy, to show emotions, to finally be loved. He will do anything to prove to her and himself that he is worthy of her love for him.

Oliver walks into the room and his face was filled with adoration when he sees Felicity sleeping soundly all he could do was watch as she slept with a smile on her face. Oliver has always watched her sleep when he's awake in the early mornings, he thought she was adorable and beautiful when she slept. His watch party was interrupted when the turbulence from the boat rocking woke her.

She smiles sleepily "Hey, why are you just standing there..." she pauses "come to bed"

He slides in next to her and held her to his chest "Can I say something weird"

She turns in his arms and looks at him "What" 

 "I'm happy Felicity" he pauses as stares at the ceiling "for the first time in a while I am finally happy and you are the reason," Oliver grins as grabs her face gently and pulls her face close to his. They both stared at each other before Felicity closes the gap between them with a soft kiss to her lips. They started to make out when they are interrupted when a loud explosion shook the boat.

The light flickered before turning off as the thunder rumbled and the lightning struck with the storm heavily moving the boat violently. Oliver and Felicity both gotten up and ran down the hallway towards the deck doors as they opened it the water from outside hit their feet as their eyes widen with fear of the storm. 

Felicity was frozen in with fear and for the first time in a long while, she was afraid. Afraid of what will happen next. She heard Oliver call out her name and she responded by running towards him. Oliver grabs ahold of her and put her in the liferaft while he ran out find supplies and find some of the crew so they could get to the nearest life raft.

Oliver looked around and grabbed the essentials like food, water, a flashlight, his pocket knife, first-aid kit, and blanket. He stayed calm the whole time as he tries to look for the crew only to find them all dead. He knew this was not an accident that the explosion was planned somehow and he was going to get to the bottom of it. On his way out he sees his father's old jacket and his mother's jacket, he takes them and runs out.

Another explosion sounded when Oliver was coming out. He immediately ran towards the end of the deck with the supplies in tow, only to find the life raft gone he starts to panic when he looks down and sees the liferaft there so he jumped down. Felicity is startled when he dropped down next to her but calms down a little when she sees that it was Oliver.

Oliver checks Felicity for any injuries before putting a life vest on her and himself. Oliver was terrified of just happened not only does he know that the boat was sabotaged but he also knew he couldn't tell Felicity until she's calm enough to not break down. Felicity saw as he showed no emotion and was curious about why he wasn't, her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that Oliver was staring at her.

Oliver stared at Felicity and see's all the emotions on her face which can only be identified as fear. He grabs her gently and held her close to him as he tries to comfort her.

**~ Liferaft: Middle of the Ocean (2 weeks later) ~**

Felicity and Oliver are running out of food and water, Oliver knew something was wrong but he never voiced it. Oliver had noticed Felicity was quiet for a while for the past week or so since the shipwreck.  Oliver pulls her towards him gently as he tries to comfort her, she started to cry softly as Oliver held her close.

"Shh... It's going to be okay" Oliver says in his gentle soft voice.

"How Oliver" she pauses "Were stuck on a lifeboat in the middle of nowhere with barely any food or water. I'm pretty sure our family thinks we're dead because it's been God knows how long since we last communicated with them, so how is this okay Oliver" Felicity snaps before calming down " I'm sorry, it's just frustrated on how calm you are about this. Like seriously how are you so calm about this," Felicity says now really curious.

"I'm calm for you Felicity but under this charade I am terrified but to keep from panicking I need to keep calm for you," Oliver says with so much emotion.

"I don't know how you do it because all I can think about is all these what if like "What if we die?", I don't want to die Oliver" Felicity says as her breathing becomes labored.

Oliver immediately knew that she was having a panic attack because he used to have them himself after his father died, so he tries to calm her downing by kissing her head and rubbing her back while whispering sweets nothings into her ear. Her breathing started to calm down a bit as he starts to rock her with the rhythm of the boat as it lulls her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first Arrow story so please be patient with me.


	2. Day 1: Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry it took a week to finish this but my laptop decided to delete everything so I had to rewrite the whole chapter again so here it is...

The days passed with no sudden happening. They were running out of supplies like food and water, they both decided to sleep through their hunger to save food. Felicity was laughing on Oliver's chest as they slept when suddenly Oliver woke up from a nightmare. A nightmare that has played in his mind since the boa crash, Felicity dying. 

He tries to stop her death from happening but each time as he changes each outcome of she dies, she'll keep dying anyways. It scares him to lose her and as he looks at her, he watches as she slept peacefully for the first time. For some unknown reason, Oliver had the urge to look around. He didn't see what was in front of him until he did a double take and sees the island right in front of him.

Buzzing with excitement and joy that wakes Felicity from her nap in the process.

"Huh, what is it, Oliver?" Felicity says sleepily.

Oliver points towards the direction of the island not saying a word but smiling. Felicity follows his finger and she sees the island and says "Holy frack"

"We made it to an island" he grins to finally being able to settle down a little. 

~Arrow~

The rocky beach stops the liferaft from moving forward. Oliver stepped out of the life raft and picked Felicity up by her waist and put her beside him as they stood on the rocky beach.

They both looked around what looked like their new home for the time being. Oliver walked over to the life raft and decided to pull it further onto the shore. Once Oliver was sure the liferaft wouldn't float away back into the water. Oliver grabbed Felicity and pulled her towards him, taking off their life vests firsts before he pulls her into a hug. He hugged her so tight he never wanted to let her go.

He felt her hug him tighter as well as pulls away a little to look at her with both his hands holding her face.

"I love you," He says before kissing her softly.

She breaks the kiss briefly "I love you too" She kissed him back as if the world around them disappeared, Oliver breaks the kiss as she opens her eyes to see Oliver looking at her with heart eyes. 

Oliver pulled out of the hug and grabbed her hand as they both looked around at what looked like their new home for the time being. Oliver walked over to the liferaft and decided to pull it further onto shore before going exploring.

~Arrow~

Once Oliver was sure it wouldn't float back into the water. Oliver walked towards Felicity and held her left hand and looked at it before walking back to the lifeboat and getting the jackets that he got off the boat.

He gave his mother's jacket to Felicity to put on and put his father's jacket on himself when he felt an object or something hit him softly on his side. He dug his hand into the jacket pocket to find a small brown book. He looked through it to find nothing written into the small book, he looked at Felicity in confusion.

"What is Oliver?" Felicity says 

"I don't know, I found this book?"

"I can look at it later when we settle down," She says 

"Yeah, okay" 

~Arrow~

Oliver and Felicity explored together as she gathered some berries and herbs for later as Oliver gathered some wood for later, they didn't far into the woods not knowing what was out there so they stayed near shore. They explore some more until they ended up at a rock type hill, they both looked around from the top of the hill.

_While near the trees a mysterious figure with dark eyes watched from underneath a dark green hood. He watched a man and woman look around on the hill, not knowing who they are the mysterious man continued to follow them._

_10 minutes later_

_The man watched the man and woman as they went back towards the liferaft. He decided he didn't know if they were a threat or not, so he pulled back the drawstring on his bow and shot at the man._

~Arrow~

Oliver and Felicity were talking about what to do when all of sudden an arrow pierced Oliver skin through his right shoulder, it caused immense pain which sent Oliver to the ground crying out.

Felicity saw this as her eyes widen she watched Oliver go down when she screamed his name but someone grabbed her from behind. She tries to fight but only ended up getting knocked down when she looked up she saw a man in a green hood.

Felicity looked towards Oliver to see that he passed out from the pain then looked at the man in the green hood again. "Why are you doing this" Felicity cried.

He doesn't answer her but tries to calm her down. He started to in broken English "He hurt, I help", but Felicity looks at the man like he's crazy "But you did this why help"

The hooded man repeats "He hurt, I help" he pauses trying to gather up some words before saying "You want to save him, come with me"

"I'm not going-" Felicity started while looking at Oliver as the blood started to spread all over his shirt fast. She decides what the hell life couldn't get any worse from here and nodded her head.

He seemed to get that and started to pick up Oliver over his shoulders as Felicity followed him.


	3. Day 2: Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took 2 weeks to write one chapter but school is kicking my butt I really wanted to have time write on this story but I didn't. I hope you guys can forgive me for my lateness and I hope I can write sooner. If you guys stick around I hope I can show you guys the progression with this story.

Felicity and the hooded man made it to a cave with Oliver draped over his shoulders seeming looking like Oliver was weightless. Felicity watched as the man put Oliver down near the caves rigid walls as Felicity walked over to Oliver and sat down next to him waiting for him to wake up.

It was 10 minutes later when Oliver had woken up. Felicity had kissed Oliver's head when he groaned as he tried to move his body. He opens his eyes and the person he saw was Felicity's beautiful face as she stared at him with worry in her eyes.  

He winced in pain and looked down at the source of the pain and saw an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. His eyes widened at the wound and looked up at Felicity then the man as he walked back in the cave. Felicity moved to the side but still holding Oliver's hand as the man kneeled down and handed Oliver some grass-looking herbs with water, motioning for Oliver to take it.

He shakes his head no as he looks over towards Felicity and she gives him a nod telling him to do it. So, he picked up the herbs from the man's hand as quickly put it the herbs in his mouth as winced taking the water from the man as he drank it as fast as he could trying not to gag as he was trying to get the taste out of his mouth. 

After Oliver drinks the water the man immediately pulls the arrow out which caused Oliver to scream out in immense pain. As Felicity watched in horror all she could think of is why,  _Why send them to this horrific place only to be hurt by something you won't see every day._ She watchedas he passed out from the pain again while she cried for Oliver and him going through that pain. 

She pulled Oliver towards a makeshift bed that she made for the two of them. She decided to lay in front of Oliver in case he woke saw her.

She laid awake for a while looking at Oliver, his peaceful face seemed at rest but the horror of how he went to sleep will forever be plastered in her mind. She finally fell asleep as she laid on Oliver’s good side.

**~Arrow~**

Oliver and Felicity were both asleep when he suddenly woke up with his arm wrapped around her no matter how much pain he was in but he smiled. The smile fell when he noticed where they were, he softly touches Felicity’s arm and shakes her gently.

Felicity wakes up in confusion and looks up at Oliver and while still in his arms. He motions for her to get up, and she does even if was confused why but she helps Oliver up. Once they get up Oliver pulls her along out of the cave and as they were walking out Felicity stops him.

“Oliver where are we going?” Felicity asks

"Away from here," Oliver says firmly

She nods and says "Okay" not even questioning him

They slowly ran away from the cave as fast as they could.

**~Arrow~**

 

They started slowing down in the middle of their journey away from the cave to catch their breaths when the something snaps behind them before they could look they were both caught in a net.

Minutes passed maybe even hours before the hooded man came up to them shaking his head before cutting them down. The man mutters

"Nǐmen liǎng gè shì shǎguā. Rúguǒ nǐ zhèyàng táopǎo, nǐ jiāng wúfǎ zài zhège dǎo shàng shēngcún"(You two are stupid. You will not survive this island if you run off like that).

They didn't understand a word of what he said but they got the message. He was scolding them.

The hooded man and Oliver and Felicity were all walking back to the cave. When they made it back to the cave Oliver and Felicity sat back and held each other as the hooded man left again. 

"I love you" Oliver whispers into Felicity's hair as he held her.

She snuggled even more into Oliver when she said, "I love you too Oliver and I can't lose you".

Oliver's heart breaks when she said that and he feels guilty that she even thinks that but he says "You're not going to lose me, okay" he kisses her head and continues to hold her in silence.

**20 minutes later**

The hooded man brings in a cage with two little birds in it. He drops it to the grounds looks at both Oliver and Felicity and points at the birds before saying "Shēngcún".

Oliver and Felicity looked at him confusion when Oliver exclaimed to him "We don't speak Chinese"

"Shēngcún" he repeats as he walks back out of the cave again. 

Oliver and Felicity both stared at each other before staring at the two birds in the cage. Oliver and Felicity are both contemplating what to do even though they both knew what had to happen.

**~Arrow~**

 

As the last hour past both if their stomach growled loudly each passing minute as they continue to starve themselves, but they couldn't take it anymore so they opened the cage. They each grab a bird by its body and held it in their hands for a minute. Oliver was about to break the bird's neck when he looked over at Felicity. Seeing that she looked like she was going to throw up, he grabbed her bird and twisted its neck then grabbed his bird and did the same.

Oliver looked at Felicity and says "Felicity go get some air or at least stand near the cave's entrance you don't have to see this part"

She nods and walks over towards the cave's entrance as Oliver grabbed a nearby knife and started to skin the birds. Once it was done Oliver tells her to come back as walks over towards the fire where the hooded man was before and started to cook their meals.

**15 minutes later**

Their food was cooked enough to eat, so Oliver picks up their birds by the legs and handed one to Felicity. She took it and stared at it for a bit before eating it. While Oliver was eating his bird, he ever so often looked over towards Felicity to see if she okay because he was really worried about her and how was taking this stranded on an island thing and also hoping he cooked the food enough so they won't get sick.

While they ate the hooded man returned again and looked at them and said "Shēngcún" again and they both stared at him

Oliver is still chewing when he says "I know, bird" 

Felicity then follows with "Very good bird, I must say" 

The hooded man looks at them in frustration "Shēngcún not mean bird, Shēngcún mean survive," he explained in broken English and then he continues with "You both not survive the island, bird not last thing you kill." 

The man then looks at Felicity and said "He not help all time, you have to help yourself" Felicity nods as he walks toward his side of the cave Felicity calls out "Wait what is your name?"

"Yao Fei", he says as walks out of the cave leaving them both to think about what he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea kinda works with OliversMuse story Code of Silence while at the same time it's kinda different with Bratva Oliver. Every detail in this story kinda corresponds to Code of Silence and The Assassins Creed. With ARGUS, Felicity is computers and Oliver is in the field. With Bratva it is kinda like Code of Silence but without a kid and someone being related to the leader.


End file.
